The instant invention related to improvements in posture-correcting devices. More particularly, the instant invention is directed to devices for encouraging a person to hold in their abdomen and devices for encouraging a person to hold the shoulders back.
To a large extent, correct posture is a matter of holding in one's abdomen and holding one's shoulders back and down in order to stand up straight without a slouching appearance. In many cases, control of the muscles which restrain the abdomen and shoulders against the force of gravity is possible through conscious effort. In that most people must occupy their minds with more than thoughts of good posture, several attempts have been made to cause people to shift those thoughts from conscious memory to unconscious memory. Exemplary of patents which reflect these attempts are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,642,276; 4,191,949; 3,582,935; 4,007,733; and 4,055,168. Each of these patents discloses a belt-type device which emits signals when one's posture lapses. The first three patent listed are directed to devices for controlling the abdomen, while the last two patents disclose devices for controlling the shoulders or upper body.
As with any corrective or medical device which is worn by human beings, it is desirable to make the device as convenient, comfortable and unobtrusive as possible. Preferably, a posture control device should be configured to be worn beneath one's clothed without being either readily apparent to other people or uncomfortable to the person wearing the device. Moreover, it is preferable that such a device have a variety of indicating devices selectable by the person using the device.